These types of devices are used, for example and in particular, in the automotive industry, to check cylinder bores in crankcases within the scope of quality management, among other things. The devices are used, for example, to image the radial inner surface of a cylinder bore, and to check whether the predetermined requirements for surface quality are met.
Such a device is known from WO 2009/003692. These devices have an optics with a panoramic view, which is in image transmission connection with an image sensor and a downstream evaluation device. The known devices also have an illumination system for illuminating an imaging region of the inner surface imaged by the optics.
A similar device is known from DE 10 2009 019 459 A1, in which the illumination system is provided relative to the optics in such a way, and the beam path of the illumination system is selected in such a way, that a first axial section of the imaging region is illuminable in bright field illumination, and at the same time, another axial section of the imaging region provided at a distance from the first axial section is illuminable in dark field illumination.
A device of the type for imaging the inner surface of a cavity in a workpiece is known from DE 10 2008 009 975 A1, having an optics which is in image transmission connection with an image sensor and a downstream evaluation device. The device has an illumination system with a light source for illuminating an imaging region of the inner surface imaged by the optics. The light source, which may be designed as an LED light source, for example, is provided at an axial distance from the front lens of the optics, and is mechanically connected to the optics via a mounting.
A device designed as a medical endoscope is known from WO 2009/150653 A1, having an optics and a light source for illuminating an imaging region of the inner surface imaged by the optics. The light source is provided on a printed circuit, and is located in the direct proximity of the front lens of the optics.
A medical endoscope is known from US 2009/0082629 A1, having an optics with a front lens which is provided on an optical element whose end facing the lens is designed as a mirror. The mirror bears light-emitting diodes in a ring-shaped configuration which form the light source.
A device for inspecting pipes is known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,621,516 B1, having a panoramic lens mounted on a cart.
A wide-angle imaging assembly is known from US 2006/0164733 A1, having an aspherical optical block, the material of which is selected so that it is transparent for a specific wavelength range. The known optics is provided in particular for use in surveillance cameras.